


Dimenticanze assonnate

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [18]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Writober 2018, bottom!takanori, megane!katsuya
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Certo, forse scegliere il lillà in virtù del colore degli occhi e dei capelli del proprio amante non era stata un'idea geniale, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Era il colore che gli veniva in mente quando pensava a lui, alla sua immagine e alla sua vita. Takanori Midou era di quel particolare viola.





	Dimenticanze assonnate

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Ago e filo (red list)

Katsuya osservò con scetticismo la sciarpa appena conclusa; era piena di difetti, non gli piaceva per nulla e aveva un colore  _così brutto_ , che la sola idea di regalarla a Midou-san lo faceva rabbrividire. Eppure, in qualche strano modo, non poteva evitare di sentirsi un po' fiero di quel piccolo manufatto su cui aveva sprecato ogni minuto libero per circa un mese.  
Certo, forse scegliere il lillà in virtù del colore degli occhi e dei capelli del proprio amante non era stata un'idea geniale, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Era il colore che gli veniva in mente quando pensava a lui, alla sua immagine e alla sua vita. Takanori Midou  _era_  di quel particolare viola.  
Osservò l'ago e il nottolino del filo ormai terminato; aveva optato per del filo spesso e per aghi lunghi da lana. La sensazione di morbido che dava al tatto era certamente migliore.  
Si gustò ancora un po' quella sensazione di soddisfazione e calore, prima di infilare, con attenzione, il prodotto delle sue fatiche in una busta: Takanori sarebbe arrivato a momenti e non voleva che scoprisse il suo regalo in anticipo sui tempi. Sembrava decisamente sdolcinata, come cosa in effetti.  
Ridacchiò, prima di lasciarsi ricadere sul lungo divano della casa dell'amante, con il quale ormai conviveva stabilmente e si assopì.  
«Katsuya?» la voce morbida di Midou lo ridestò dal sonno, così come le mani pallide dalle dita lunghe. Socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo l'ombra del compagno stagliarsi su di sé. «Takanori-san.»  
Quello si chinò per baciarlo, bacio che Katsuya ricambiò con enfasi, provocando un mugolio da parte dell'amante, che si lasciò quasi subito scivolare su di lui, mollemente e con un sospiro.  
Katsuya sorrise contro le sue labbra, prima di schioccargli un altro bacio e farlo scivolare con la schiena sul divano. «Ah! Ahi.»  
Takanori si districò dalla sua presa, rialzandosi istintivamente dalla posizione e mettendosi seduto. «Che diamine...?» mormorò, mentre tempo zero e ancora prima di saperlo, Katsuya si rese conto di  _cosa_ avesse dimenticato sul divano.  
«Ti sei dato alla maglia, Katsuya?» gli domandò l'uomo, guardandolo dubbioso. Katsuya sorrise, cercando di coprire l'imbarazzo e il proprio  _segreto_. «No, beh oggi ho visto Kenji e mi ha consigliato di cominciare a lavorare a maglia. Una cavolata, vero?»  
In realtà non era proprio una bugia: era stato proprio Honda a consigliargli di fare per il compagno qualcosa con le sue mani, dunque era giusto che si assumesse quella colpa, anche se solo in parte.  
Takanori non parve così convinto, ma se non gli credette, non lo diede davvero a vedere. Preferì, invece, tornare a baciarlo dopo aver spostato ago e rocchetto sul tavolino di fianco.  
Katsuya non si sarebbe di certo fatto pregare – o forse sì, ma di certo non  _solo_  per un bacio.


End file.
